Larceny and Assassination Character That Is
by I'veHeardItBothWays
Summary: Shawn makes a mistake, but Henry makes an even bigger one during their fight about it, will Shawn ever forgive him? Will Shawn catch the jewel thief, and get his job back, or will he lose his will to try after his father's hurtful words?
1. Numb

A/N: I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my first ever Psych story! Please leave a review, with compliments, constructive comments, a recipe for pineapple strudel, I'll take anything (just nothing too mean please). The song used is Numb by Linkin Park.

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych, nor any of its characters. I also do not own the song "Numb" by Linkin Park all I own is a pineapple.

Summary: Shawn makes a mistake, but Henry makes an even bigger one during their fight about it, will Shawn ever forgive him? Will Shawn catch the jewel thief, and get his job back, or will he lose his will to try after his father's hurtful words?

Larceny and Assassination; Character That Is

"God Shawn, every time I think that the bar is set at its lowest point, you continue to surprise me." Henry had said to him, in the voice laced with disappointment that he had become accustom to for the majority of his life. "For some reason, I still can't wrap my mind around, you decided to be employed by the Santa Barbra police department, and because of that you are not only a reflection on me, but you are a reflection on the department.

"Geez dad, I'm a psychic not a cop, I don't wear a uniform, I don't have a badge…well unless you count the bikini inspector one, but still then I would be a reflection on my fellow bikini inspectors." He modulates his tone into that of a mock whisper for the next part "and between you me, and your whisk I'm a pretty good reflection."

"Dammit Shawn!" Henry slams his hand on the kitchen counter for emphasis "that's the problem with you, you turn everything into a joke an-"

"And you turn everything into a Shakespearian actor's performance, but you don't see me making it into a big deal. Shawn gasped in fake excitement "we could make a television show called Serious, and Fun!" Henry gave him a glare "how about "The Bald and the Beautiful?"

"Shawn, for God sakes, enough!" Henry barked, "as I was saying, you turn everything into a joke and because of your behavior make completely ostentatious mistakes."

"Dad I do not make osteoporosis mistakes, I drink my milk" he said, standing up from the kitchen chair. "Look, if this is about the jewel case, that was a perfectly honest assumption-"

"Honest assumption?" Henry shouted, "on live television, during Chief Vick's press conference, you have one of your stupid _visions_ and accuse a camera man of hiding the jewels in his camera case, and make him, in front of the reporters! And what in his case Shawn, do you remember?"

"Dad I-" Shawn started but was cut off harshly.

"What was in his case!" Henry's face was turning red.

"A camera" Shawn mumbled petulantly. "But look dad, it all makes sense, the camera guy did do it I just have to prove it."

"You'll do nothing of the sort Shawn, as of today you are suspended from any and all cases within the SBPD's jurisdiction," Henry said coldly.

"You-you can't do that, only the chief can suspend people" Shawn said, matter of factly. "Last I checked your just a liasol, you're not the chief."

"It's liaison Shawn, and-"

"I've heard it both ways" Shawn muttered head raised in defiance.

"AND Chief Vick is the one who decided this, and I was inclined to agree" Henry said matter of factly.

"Wait so you didn't even fight for me to keep my job?" Shawn yelled in realization "of course you didn't, your life isn't complete unless I am a disappointment in your eyes" He kicked the chair in a violent fit.

"Yeah that's right Shawn" Henry said mockingly. "The only reason you're a failure is because I get a kick out of it." "Oh don't act so innocent _dad"_ Shawn said in malice. "We both know that this all stems from the fact that I didn't become a cop, and your still pissed about it". 

"You know kid" Henry pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I'm glad that you didn't become a cop." Shawn opened his mouth to protest but was quieted by a gesture. "If you had joined the force, I probably would have died of shame knowing that I was the reason you were making a mockery out of it, because lets face it, you would have failed at that too, the way you fail at everything." Shawn's eyes were downcast, and something inside Henry was telling him to stop but he ignored it and continued. "Because that's what you are Shawn, what you're always going to be; a failure, and a disappointment."

Shawn stood there for a moment, Henry expecting him to shout back, but he did nothing, eyes still looking at the floor. Then suddenly he grabbed his motorcycle helmet from the table, and stormed out the back door, slamming it behind him. 

A/N: Soooo what do you think? Do you like it, hate it? Dare I say love it? Please review, and let me know….midterms are coming up, I need some incentive to skip my study sessions (:


	2. Empty Road, Empty Soul

A/N: Hey you guys! So here I have a brand new chapter, two days earlier than I intended to write it! And it is all because of the wonderful reviews that I got from my amazing readers! So I hope you enjoy the next installment of "Larceny and Assassination; Character that is"

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych, or it's characters in any way shape or form other than in my dreams….I don't even own a pineapple anymore….

Chapter Two: Empty Road, Empty Soul

The words echoed in his head, repeated like his old Tears for Fears vinyl after he played it nonstop that month he had been grounded; in an effort to annoy his dad into relenting. "That's what you are Shawn, what you're always going to be; a failure, and a disappointment. He swerved his bike around the corner, not having a real destination in mind, just knowing that he had to get as far away as he possibly could. He didn't normally shy away from confrontation with his father, hell most fights he gave as good of a verbal sparring as he got, but this, this had been different.

Normally his father would give the normal, I'm disappointed in you speech, with a side of his usual, you should have been a cop. It had been as routine as his daily pineapple smoothie. What his father had said earlier however, that had come out of left field, Shawn chuckled mirthlessly to himself; there hadn't even been a field, more like it had come into his dad's house, from a football stadium. He shook his head, he was so upset, he couldn't even come up with good analogies, but he digressed. The sharp ring of his cell pierced through the hum of his bike, and Shawn reached with one hand to grab his phone from his pocket. He risked a glance downward to check the caller ID, and pressed accept.

"Hey buddy, look I know you're mad but-" he began but was quickly cut off by his friend.

"Mad Shawn? Live television! Do you know how many cases we're not going to get because of that stunt?" Gus asked furiously.

"Gus, everything added up, the camera guy had been at the scene, he had shards of the glass from the window embedded in the sole of his shoe!" Shawn explained, "The only thing that I got wrong is where he stashed the jewels, I figured that he wouldn't have enough time to stash them for the press conference."

"And you thought that jewel thief would bring them to a police station press conference, held by the _chief of police_ to speak about the jewel thief? Shawn what were you thinking?"

"Well clearly I severely underestimated the guy's intelligence, which in hindsight was probably a bad move, but Gus I can fix this!" Shawn told him confidently.

"You better Shawn!" Gus reprimanded, "Have you spoken to the chief?"

"Well not exactly….more like she spoke to someone, who spoke, well more like yelled to me" Shawn began, easing into the blowup he knew Gus was about to have.

"And what did your dad tell you?" Gus asked, "are we off the case?"

"In a manner of speaking" Shawn attempted to evade, but was met by a grunt of annoyance from his friend. "Well", he exhaled sharply "we've kinda, sorta been suspended indefinitely-"

"SUSPENDED INDEFINELY?" Gus shrieked.

"Gus don't be a ten year old Justin Bieber fan" Shawn soothed, trying to disarm his friend from the beginnings of a apocoleptic fit. "I am going to fix this, all we have to do is prove that the camera guy is our jewel thief, and then the chief will be begging to reinstate us, hell she will probably give us a commenation, and we'll have to fight Lassie off when he wants to smother us with hugs.

"It's a commendation, Shawn and don't give me nightmares" Gus said, "just how are we supposed to earn a profit, while we are illegally solving this case?"

"Aww Gus, catching a criminal is hardly an illegal act." Shawn reminded "and the Chief only suspended us from SBPD related cases, so private cases are still A-Okay, it's not like they paid that well anyway."

"Yeah but will we have any private cases, after your spectacle gets replayed on the 6 o'clock news?"

"Of course buddy", Shawn soothed. "It's not like anyone actually watches the 6 o'clock news, though channel two does have a new weather girl that is sure to pull in the ratings" Shawn amended.

"You better have a plan to fix this Shawn!" Gus warned closing the matter "hold on for a sec, there's someone on the other line…." Shawn heard silence for a moment and then Gus came back on, "Shawn why does your father keep calling me? This is the third time in less than an hour."

"Did you answer?" Shawn asked quickly, dreading the answer.

"Of course not Shawn!" Gus answered reassuringly, "I know better than to get involved in disputes between you, and your dad, so what happened? Did you guys have another fight?"

"Dude, it was worse than a fight, he thinks I'm a disappointment." Shawn confided quietly.

"Shawn, you know your dad just lashes out at you sometimes, he doesn't mean it" Gus soothed.

"I know that's the case normally" Shawn explained, "but this time was different…he basically belittled my existence, he said that he, he was glad that I wasn't a cop, because then he would have to explain to the world why I was such a failure."

"Don't listen to him Shawn" Gus said, "he has no idea what he's talking about, so don't spend a minute feeling bad, you know your dad, he speaks without thinking sometimes."

"I don't know Gus, the way he said it," Shawn began. "It was, I don't know different than any argument we ever had, it was like, he was finally saying what he was secretly thinking for all my life." Shawn sighed softly, "Listen Gus, if he calls you-"

"I know Shawn, full black out; I will ignore his calls like Lassiter avoids snow globes." Gus vowed, instantly without a thought. "Shawn?" He questioned finally paying attention to the roar of the motorcycle in the background "tell me you're not riding you're bike, and talking to me, do you know how dangerous that is?" He questioned not giving him a moment to respond, "plus you're upset, and you know I read an article in a medical journal that half of driving accidents occur when the driver is in a state of agitation."

"And is does this medical journal also go by the name of an expose of car wrecks in Cosmopolitan? Shawn asked cheekily, accelerating on the empty stretch of road.

"It was all there was in one of the doctor's on my route's waiting room" he defended, "and seriously Shawn, you shouldn't be driving, come to Psych, and we can discuss how we're going to catch the camera man."

"I'll be there soon", Shawn reassured "but not right now, I need some time to think." He exhaled forcibly, "give me another hour or so" he said before hanging up on his worried friend, increasing the speed on his bike to its max as he barreled down the highway, the word "disappointment" repeating in his head.

Sooo what did you guys think? Leave a review, and let me know! It's your reviews which inspire me!


	3. T Rex versus Jaws

A/N: Thank you to all who have read the first two chapters, all who reviewed it, and all who have placed this story on their alert list! I love you all, so here, in a special treat, is the third chapter a few days early! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I know, you know I don't own Psych….and unfortunately we all have proof of that!

Chapter three: T-Rex versus Jaws

The Psych office was dark when Shawn got there. The lack of lights on, as well as the absence of the blueberry echo in its customary parking spot made it easy to deduce that Gus was not there yet. Shawn chuckled mirthlessly to himself; you didn't need to have psychic powers, or to have super observational skills (or sexy hair for that matter) to come to that conclusion, though Shawn had two out of three. Before he approached the building, he kept a lookout for his dad, ready to speed off in the other direction if he had even the slightest feeling that he was there. He wasn't ready for a confrontation; the wounds were still raw, vulnerable. He had to get them to at least scab over before going out for round two.

It seemed safe enough, so Shawn decided to risk entering the office, having stowed his bike in the alley a couple blocks over, and texting Gus to do the same. He kept the lights off though; content to sit in darkness if it ensured a reprieve of peace. He walked over to Gus' desk and plopped down on his chair with his feet propped up grabbing the file on the jewel heist that Gus had gotten when the chief first assigned them to the case, and began to flip through it.

_One week earlier_

_ "Gus don't be silly, a T-Rex would totally lose to the shark from "Jaws" Shawn declared as they walked to a stately house covered in crime scene tape, a pineapple smoothie clutched in one hand. _

_ "You must be out of your damn mind Shawn!" Gus countered "I mean the T-Rex has the size advantage, the teeth advantage, just one good chomp and that shark is dead."_

_ "Yeah but you are forgetting one of Jaw's biggest attributes, he's indestructible, unkillable, you remember in the movie he keeps eating everyone. Plus once that dinosaurs in the water, he can swim around and kill it" Shawn said matter of factly, in between sips._

_ "Shawn they kill the shark at the end of the movie, don't you remember?" Gus asked as he waved in greeting to Juliet who was waiting for them at the door, with Lassiter._

_ "Really, than all those sequels were about different sharks?" Shawn asked confused, Gus nodded in affirmation. "Man, what was wrong with that water that made it breed so many killer sharks?" Shawn asked shaking his head, "hey Jules."_

_ "Hey Shawn, Gus thanks for coming" Juliet said nicely, "did your father tell you about the case yet?"_

_ "Not really he just told us to get down here, and meet you guys," Shawn answered looking expectantly at Lassiter. "What Lassie no hello? I thought we talked about this, communication is the key to a happy relationship."_

_ "Spencer we don't have a relationship of any sort, and believe me, if we did, it would not be a 'happy' one." Lassiter retorted, eyes narrowing slightly._

_ "Your words say no, but the "Shawn Spencer is my hero" bumper sticker on your car says yes" Shawn said glibly._

"_You touched my car, Spencer I swear to-" Lassiter began in a tirade that was immediately interrupted by Juliet._

_ "This is John Rintzmeister's house" Juliet began leading them into the house. The foyer was decked out in wall to wall marble, and a crystal chandelier adorned the ceiling._

_ "Wow" Shawn said whistling in awe, "look at this place, I mean look at this clock!" He gestured to a huge brown grandfather clock that was fixed next to the fireplace._

_ "Do not touch that" a man's voice reverberated through the room. Shawn's hand froze in mid motion, as they all looked in the direction of the voice. A portly, well dressed, middle aged man was descending from the staircase. His hair was mousy brown and was slicked over an obvious bald spot on the top of his head. "I will have you know that that clock is solid gold, and worth more than you are either alive or dead." He snidely said, "now who are you?"_

_ "Sir" began Lassiter, "these are the psychic detectives that the chief sent over" He said, the word psychic coming out forcibly._

_ "Shawn Spencer" he said raising his hand in a greeting, which the man merely scoffed at, "and you must be Mr. Zitmeister" Shawn assumed._

_ "It's Rintmeister" he remarked with a look of irritation etched on his face._

_ "Of course, please excuse my partner" Gus hurriedly amended "I'm Burton Guster, it's an honor to meet you Mr. Rintmeister."_

_ "Yes…." Rintmeister drawled, "well let me take you into the next room" he said gesturing them to follow him. Shawn lingered, and motioned for Gus to do the same._

_ "Shawn, come on we have a case" Gus said questioningly. Shawn motioned for him to be silent before running over to the clock, "oh come on Shawn he told you not to touch it!' _

_ "Oh Gus don't be a mashed potato in a bowl of turnips" Shawn said casually running his hands over the clock, and poking it. He bent down as if to examine it and licked it for a second._

_ "Ugh Shawn! That's disgusting!" Gus moaned, "you don't know how old that thing is, and where it's been." Shawn opened his mouth to respond when Juliet's voice rang out._

_ "Shawn, Gus what are you guys doing? Come on" She said motioning them to follow her into the next room, where Rintmeister was talking to Lassiter._

_ "Yes, the head of my security staff caught the intruder right here in this room." He spoke, answering a question that had been previously asked. "Then the intruder fled, without getting anything." Shawn glanced around at the room; it was a study of sorts. Papers were strewn about chaotically on the floor along with various trinkets. Under one of the papers however was a lone ring band. Lamps were overturned, and paintings lay crooked on the walls. One painting, Shawn noticed, along with being crooked was hanging lower than all the others._

_ "No, you're wrong" Shawn said beginning to shake violently, "the thief did get away with loot…." His hand jerked sharply knocking over some papers. "I'm seeing Jack Ruby, no that's it Rubies, and diamonds, and emeralds falling, falling…" He stopped suddenly, "no that's from my last game of bejeweled" he snaps his finger, "that's it jewels! The thief got away with your jewels, the jewels that were in your safety dance!" _

_ "Your safe!" Gus said at Rintmeister's confused glance._

_ "No that's impossible" he said shaking his head, as he walked towards the unhinged painting. "I have a state of the art security system right here, making this safe" he lifts the painting revealing a safe, and begins to turn the dial. "Virtually unbreakable" he continued as the safe opened revealing an empty vault._

_End Flashback_

"Shawn" Gus said again, finally breaking him out of his reverie. Shawn turned his head from the opened file "I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes already."

"Sorry Gus, I was just looking at the case, trying to see something to prove to the Chief that I caught our guy." Shawn apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why are all the lights off?" He asked walking to the light switch as he talked.

"Gus don't" Shawn warned, making him freeze in place. Gus looked at Shawn curiously, causing Shawn to race to answer, "my dad is probably driving around looking for me, and I really don't want to rehash things with him, if he sees the light on he'll know I'm here".

"Shawn, it's 11 o'clock at night", Gus reasoned. "Your dad is probably sleeping right now, he's old, he isn't going to be stalking the psych office waiting to lunge when we turn on the lights." He restarted his walk to the light switch, despite Shawn's protests, "besides Shawn I am not going to sit with you in the dark, and talk about a jewel thief!" He flipped the light on, and held a quick breath when a bang rang out in tandem. Shawn tensed, and froze. They stayed perfectly still for a few seconds listening for any other noise. "See" Gus said, exhaling in relief, and moving back to sit by Shawn, "now time for our cameraguy, what else makes you point to him besides his shoe?" Suddenly, a loud knock rang out, causing them both to jump.

"See" Shawn mouthed pointing to the door, giving Gus his best, I told you so expression. They remained perfectly still, and silent, neither moving a muscle. Shawn slowly reached for a pen and pad on Gus' desk, jotted something down and raised it to show Gus. It read, "maybe if we just stay quiet, he will go away."

"You know, I'm not going anywhere, so you might as well open the door!" Henry shouted from outside, waiting for a response, upon not receiving one he continued, "Gus, I'm not an idiot, your car is out here and-"

"You parked directly outside?" Shawn asked, forgetting for a moment that he had to be quiet "I texted you to park in the alley!"

"Are you nuts Shawn?" Gus asked incredulously his voice raised, "I'm not parking in an alley, street thugs could break in, and steal my stuff!"

"Like what, your emergency blankets?" Shawn retorted.

"And you know I can hear both of you" Henry interrupted, causing them to look up at each other guiltily. "Now open up!" Gus shrugged at Shawn apologetically, and slowly trudged to open the door. Upon opening it a crack he came face to face, with the hardened face of Henry Spencer.

"Yes Mr. Spencer, how can I help you?" Gus asked casually, ensuring he didn't open the door any further.

"Gus this isn't any time to play dumb, now let me talk to my son." Henry said seriously, grasping the door open all the way, and entering the office. Gus gulped Shawn was going to kill him, he thought as he quickly closed the door, and turned back to face Henry. "Now where's Shawn?" Henry asked exasperated, and Gus' eyes went wide, Shawn was gone.

TBC…

A/N: Don't hate me, I know, I know we all want a Shawn and Henry confrontation, believe me I had to force myself not to write it yet, because it would of rushed the story too much! BUT I did give you a much longer chapter than intended, AND I posted it super earlier than I intended! So (please) don't hate me! So now we all know a little more about this case that got Shawn, and Gus suspended! The next chapter will have another flashback regarding the jewel thief, as well as a confrontation between Henry, and Gus! So please review….(and maybe that update will come quicker, you never know! Thanks for reading !


	4. Of Fights and Flashbacks

A/N: Hello my wonderful readers! I just want to extend a warm thank you to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story! It is because of you guys that I am taking time out of my allotted study time for my horrendous midterms (college sucks) to write my latest installment of "Larceny and Assassination: Character that is"….. playing with Shawn is much more fun! Without further ado, here is the latest chapter! I hope you all read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Psych is not mine, and today is not opposite day.

Chapter Four: Of Fights and Flashbacks

"Gus where's Shawn?" Henry asked again, visually frustrated. Gus' vision turned from empty the spot where Shawn had been occupying, back towards Henry.

"Isn't it obvious? He asked bitingly, Shawn left. He took a deep breath, "I mean you can't blame him, who in his position wouldn't?" Henry sighed loudly.

"Oh he's just being a little drama queen", Henry reasoned quickly, "trying to make it look like he is upset, so I will feel bad, and help him to get his job back." He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "you're his best friend, you know that this is what he pulls". Gus' eyes narrowed at those words.

"Yes Mr. Spencer, I am Shawn's best friend, AND because of that I know when he is putting on an act, and when he is really hurt." He looked at Henry scathingly, "something I thought his father would be able to see too." He moved over to his desk and started shuffling some files in agitation.

"Gus, you weren't there" Henry defended staunchly, and Gus was eerily reminded of hours earlier when Shawn said those exact words. "Nothing even remotely hurtful was said, on either side," he held up his hands in exasperation. "It was a fight amongst a million other fights that Shawn and I have had."

"Yeah, and I suppose the next thing you are going to say is that you didn't mean a word of it" Gus countered in disbelief, continuing to sort through papers.

"Well of course I meant some of it, but that doesn't mean that I-" he began, but was cut off by Gus, who upon hearing the beginning of Henry's statement, looked up in shock, and stood swiftly.

"Mr. Spencer, you need to leave" Gus harshly said, walking to the door of Psych, and opening it widely.

"Gus no, you don't understand-" Henry attempted to explain quickly.

"No Mr. Spencer, I understand completely." He countered looking at him damningly, "and you know, I owe your son an apology for even halfway defending you." Henry opened his mouth to retort but was once again interrupted by Gus. "No Mr. Spencer, I don't want to hear it" he said angrily, "Until you're ready to apologize, and maybe reassess your feelings for Shawn, you shouldn't come around here." He motioned to the door once again, and Henry reluctantly walked towards it. Once in the doorway, he turned back towards Gus.

"Gus listen-" he said defensively, but the rest was cut off, as Gus slammed the door to Psych loudly. Once Henry was outside, Gus let out a breath of agitation, and jumped as a voice rang out through the office.

"Gus buddy that was fantastic!" Shawn said, ambling out of the back room casually.

"Shawn, I thought you took off." Gus answered in surprise, his eyes widening.

"Oh don't be a Chihuahua on a cold afternoon" Shawn remarked, as he plopped on his desk. "Why would I leave?"

"Um maybe because the person you've been avoiding like the plague barged in" Gus answered. Then a horrible thought struck him, "were you back there listening this whole time?" Shawn shook his head.

"Naah, I was playing angry birds" he flippantly said, "nearly broke my high score too, but then was distracted by you kicking Mr. Crankypants out, which was epic by the way." Gus assessed his friend, and could tell he was lying, Shawn had heard the whole thing, he decided not to call him on it however.

"So back to the jewel thief" he said changing the subject. "What do we know so far?"

"You mean besides who it is?" Shawn answered glibly, Gus glared and he continued, "after the break in at Zitmeister's"

"Rintmeister Shawn", Gus corrected automatically. Shawn waved him off dismissively and continued.

"After that initial break in, he hit the Shaugnessy mansion about two days later."

_Five Days Ago_

_ "It's our guy again", Juliet remarked as she walked over to Shawn and Gus who were observing the damage to the study. The floor, Shawn noticed was littered with papers yet again, and the desk was in total disarray. "He broke in, through the window, and managed to disable the alarm, our technicians are trying to figure out how he did it._

_ "What did he get away with?" Gus asked curiously, looking over the room._

_ "About 2.5 million in jewels" Juliet replied crisply, "he cracked the wall safe, and was able to get out of the house before the security breach was detected."_

_ "Dude, why do rich people always hide their values in a wall safe in their studies?" Shawn asked loudly, "I mean it's the place everyone expects a millionaire to stash their stuff, not really all that secret, and safe."_

_ "Shawn," Gus replied shortly, "if you became a millionaire you would probably still hide all your money in your sock drawer."_

_ "No I wouldn't" he replied seriously, "I would get it converted to gold coins and put it in a giant vault swimming pool, like Scrooge McDuck." Gus shook his head in disbelief, before looking back at Juliet._

_ "Have you found any connection between the two cases?" he asked._

_ "Besides the fact that they were both kajillionaires, who got their jewels stolen?" Shawn unnecessarily added._

_ "Well yes, we just turned up this" Juliet answered reaching behind to grab an evidence baggie with a newspaper clipping in it._

_ "Stanley Gold's Gold mine: A look into Santa Barbra's jewel culture?" Shawn read questioningly "what is this evidence for the corniest column name?" He asked, "because this right here is the smoking gun."_

_ "Hey I remember this" Gus stated, "this was a special weekly summer column that highlighted all the rare, and expensive jewels that Santa Barbra's wealthiest had in their collections."_

_ "And I'm sensing that Mr. Gold highlighted both our victim's jewelry collections in that article." Shawn commented, placing his hand to his temple._

_ "Right you are Shawn, Gus" Juliet confirmed, "both Mr. Rintmeister, and Mr. Shaugnessy were featured in the July 8th edition of Gold's column."_

_ "Great, so now we narrowed our list of suspects to everyone who read this damn column" Lassiter growled, coming from the other room."_

_ "Lassie, where were you? Gus was getting worried" Shawn asked in mock seriousness._

_ "No I wasn't Shawn!" He loudly protest, Lassiter scowled at him, "I mean, I knew he was off doing police stuff, why would I be worried?"_

_ "He was taking Shaugnessy's statement," Juliet explained, ending the topic. "Listen guys, we need to know where this guy is going to hit next, Shawn can you divine it?"_

_ "Right now the only type of Jewels that the spirits are talking about are you Jules" he answered shamelessly._

_ "What he means-" Gus explained, glaring at Shawn. "Is that there are way too many possibilities for the spirits to have an idea, but if we could narrow down the list from every rich person in the Santa Barbra area, like say get copies of each column that was published to know who was mentioned. I think that then the spirits would be much more receptive." He paused, "right Shawn?" he asked stepping on his foot to get his attention._

_ "ow!" Shawn whined, glaring back at Gus, "yes, yes exactly right, that'll get the spirits to open right up."_

_Present Day_

"God Gus, this sucks!" Shawn complained loudly, at Gus' questioning glance he continued. "I solved the case, I did the wrap up and everything, and we got punished!" He banged on the desk loudly, "I mean, they should at this point have him try to prove that he didn't do it….not have us find undeniable proof that he did!"

"Yeah but Shawn, they couldn't arrest him" Gus tried to explain "you said on live television that he had the jewels on him, that one oversight blew our credibility."

"Nothings fair anymore" Shawn said quietly, "I have to fix this case" he continued eyes staring holes in the desk top, his mind a million miles away, playing a single word on repeat.

_tbc_

A/N: So that was chapter four! What did you guys all think? Remember, review and I put up chapters faster (cause it inspires me to write them faster!)


	5. Long Nights, Fitful Mornings

A/N: I am so deeply sorry that it has taken so long for me to update this story, it was never my intention to take this long of a hiatus but family problems occurred, my mother suffered a stroke, and is currently in a coma. I'd like to ask that you bear with me, as I will try to get out updates as quickly as I can. Now please enjoy the next installment of "Larceny and Assassination; Character that is", I hope you all read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: If Shawn was mine, every episode would put him in dangerous situations which would cause him whump…but that doesn't happen does it?

Chapter Five: Long Nights, Fitful Mornings

Shawn was stirred from a fitful sleep by his cell phone ringing persistently. The couch was lumpy, and as Shawn rolled over wearily, the papers which he had fell asleep with crumpled, and fell to the ground. He and Gus had worked deep into the night, and early morning hours attempting to find a shred of proof which they had overlooked, that would let Shawn "divine" where the cameraman had stashed the jewels, but had ultimately found nothing, though not through lack of trying. Finally Gus had, had to leave to begin his route, which unlike many times, Shawn had not even attempted to convince him to skip. He groaned loudly as he reached for the phone, checking to see who it was before answering it.

"Hey Jules" he yawned loudly, "what's up?"

"What's up? Shawn you're the psychic, why don't you tell me what's up?" Juliet asked, her tone annoyed, yet underlined with concern.

"Well Hostess might go out of business" Shawn contemplated, "but I'm guessing you didn't call me to launch a heist on the Twinkie factory."

"Shawn…." She trailed off in a threating manner, "why didn't you tell me you had been suspended?"

"Well, it was supposed to be a surprise," Shawn quipped slowly, "you'll probably be receiving a fruit basket momentarily, and tell me has Lassie received the candygram yet?"

"Shawn, I know you better than that, for you to make me believe that you are disaffected by this" She continued matter of factly.

"Aww Jules you know I'm not…." He began but was cut off.

"And even if I didn't know you, I'm a detective remember?" She continued, "I can tell that you are upset…. Maybe I can talk to the chief or your dad and try to appeal for you-"

"Jules, no!" Shawn said into the phone hurriedly, "I mean, I'm going to fix this, and get my job back, don't worry, Gus and I already have a plan!" He fibbed, hoping that soon it would be the truth.

"Well….. ok Shawn" Juliet said hesitantly, "if you're sure that you're ok…"

"Now that you mention it" Shawn began slowly, "You could come on over to the Psych office, and cheer me up…..you have your handcuffs right?" He asked flirtatiously.

"Actually, I just nabbed a perp earlier today, so I'm using a spare pair of Carlton's right now….." Her voice trailed off as she realized what Shawn had been getting at, "You are incorrigible Shawn, I'll call you later" She said before ending the call. Shawn stared at the phone despondently.

"Great" he muttered to himself, "I lose my job, and Jules ruins one of my favorite fantasies, with the idea of Lassie and his handcuffs". He shuddered in horror, before throwing the phone on the couch. He glanced at the paper heap which had been the file, and he groaned, crumpling up one of the stray pieces that had been left on the desk. He had been over the file over twenty times the night before, and that was just the paper version. He had been going over the contents of the file in his mind ever since attempting to go to sleep.

_Four days earlier_

_ "Gus come on buddy, I need you for a half an hour, hour max!" Shawn whined pleadingly to Gus as they stood in front of the Blueberry. "The people on your route can wait to sample your new moisturizer."_

_ "It's a cream for foot fungus Shawn, and I'll have you know it's a very uncomfortable ailment" Gus defended as he took out his keys. "Besides, you told Juliet and Lassiter that you didn't have any leads yet."_

_ "That part is true" Shawn began, "and it will continue to be true unless you come with me to get some leads!"_

_ "Where do you think that will be Shawn?" Gus asked heatedly._

_ "Oh I don't know I just figured we could drive around the beach, put on some of Lassie's chase music, wear our sunglasses, and make witty end retorts based on what we observe." Gus made a motion to get in the car, "OR" Shawn hurriedly continued, "we could go straight to the source, Mr. Stanley Gold himself."_

_ "What is the writer of the article going to tell us that could lead to solving this case?" Gus asked skeptically, but he stilled in his motions to get in the car._

_ "well from what we know right now," Shawn began a smirk on his face "this Gold is the only person to see both Rintmeister, and Shaugnessy's collections._

_ "So you're saying that instead of searching for a reader of the column that Mr. Rintmeister, and Mr. Shaugnessy were featured in, we directly target the writer?" Gus slowly inquired, "Shawn you know that sounds a little thin, even to me."_

_ "This is exactly why we go there, ask a few questions, and let me divine a few answers." Shawn finished matter of factly._

_ "I know you're not psychic Shawn" Gus reminded, "you mean I distract Gold with a few questions, while you poke around his house, and look for an indication of where Gold might have stashed the jewels."_

_ "Hey" Shawn shrugged, "it's a flawless system, now are you coming or not?" _

_ "Shawn it's a very flawed system!" Gus responded, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to miss my route for a little while" he ultimately agreed._

_ "Good" Shawn called from the passenger seat of the Blueberry, "now hurry up and let's go!"_

A/N: Soooo what did everyone think? Let me know your feedback, send a review!


	6. Mr Smooth Pineapple's Seal of Approval

A/N Hello everyone; now I know it's been about a year since you have received an update and that is partly because of my laziness, my busy schedule and overall my year from hell (I wont bore you with the details) but I want to thank everyone who has read this story, reviewed this story and supported it throughout my absence. I'm back now with a clearer perspective and plan to see this story through to the end (along with all my other stories). Thank you all so much, and I truly hope that you enjoy!

Disclaimer: If Shawn were mine, I'd never let him go he'd have no time to solve crimes…..you saw him on Psych the other day right? …..

Chapter 6: Mr. Smooth Pine'apple's Seal of Approval

_The ride to Gold's apartment had been uneventful aside from a small argument Gus and Shawn started, that quickly got heated._

_ "I'm telling you Shawn" Gus said closing the door of the Blueberry gently. "The triple infused Pineapple smoothie is the exact same thing as the double infused one. They just repackaged it, and increased the price."_

_ "Aww Gus Don't be a gullible Goose" Shawn retorted, carelessly slamming the passenger door. "If it's double infused not triple, why is there an expert giving it a seal of approval on the cup?" _

_ "Shawn, that's not an expert. That's a cartoon pineapple giving a thumbs up" Gus replied._

_ "A cartoon pineapple __**with**__**sunglasses**__!" Shawn emphasized as they approached the door, and knocked loudly, "are you calling Mr. Smooth Pine'apple a liar?" Gus's answer was silenced by the door slowly opening, revealing a short, neat man with thick glasses adorned on his face._

_ "Can I help you?" he asked, peering at them oddly._

_ "Yes" Shawn answered swiftly, "I'm Shawn Spencer, and this is my partner Lester Lumbucktoo Lioli Jones. Could you please tell him, that the triple infused Pineapple smoothie from the Smoothie Shack is NOT the same as there double infused smoothie!"_

_ "What he's trying to say is that we're looking for a Mr. Stanley Gold." Gus interjected quickly, giving Shawn a glare. _

_ "Well you found him" the man replied._

_ "The same who wrote the column "Gold's Goldmine"? Gus asked, getting a nod of affirmation from Mr. Gold._

_ "By the way, what was with that title?" Shawn asked curiously "I mean subtlety really isn't your thing is it? Why didn't you name it Stanley's secret treasures? Or Gold's Great Gems?"_

_ "I'm sorry, what is it that you wanted?" Mr. Gold asked, his eyes narrowing in irritation._

_ "Mr. Gold we are investigating the jewel thefts of two high profile men's private collections, for the SBPD-"_ _Gus began in explanation._

_ "Ah, yes I heard about those robberies, dreadful things if you ask me; and such beautiful collections too." Mr. Gold interrupted shaking his head regretfully, all at once he looked up, with his eyes widening comically behind his spectacles; "why you don't think that I had anything to do with these robberies do you?"_

_ "Of course not Mr. Gold" Gus reassured quickly._

_ "But as you probably know from your journalistic endeavors, your stupidly titled ones" Shawn added "that I am a psychic, and the spirits have led me-" he paused dramatically lifting his head up to meet Mr. Gold's eyes "right here"._

_ "Spirits?" Mr. Gold questioned skeptically "the papers said it was just a string of robberies; not homicide, what spirit could possibly be talking to you?"_

_ "Well Mr. Gold-" Shawn began thinking quickly before turning his head to look at Gus; "you know, he's right; there's no murder, not even a maiming, no real victim."_

_ "Shawn!" Gus loudly warned shaking his head threateningly jarring Shawn out of his digression._

_ "What can I say, the spirit world is…inconsistent; I can hear the voices of hundreds of carats of gold, and diamonds yelling to me, telling me to talk to you." Shawn recovered, "now may we please come in so I can silence their blood curdling shrieks?" _

A sharp rapping on the door of the Psych office broke Shawn out of his reverie, making him jump up quickly. The afternoon Santa Barbra sun was stubbornly filtering in through the tightly closed blinds, illuminating in stark detail the mass array of papers that were littering the floor. Groggily Shawn walked towards the door, and made a move to turn the handle.

"Jules I told you, "I'm fine. There's no reason to check up on-" the last word died as he opened the door, revealing not Juliet as Shawn had figured, but the last person on the face of the Earth that he currently wanted to see. "What do you want Dad?"

Henry Spencer stood on the opposite side of the door, hand raised with the prior intent to knock again. He opened his mouth to answer Shawn's question but quickly closed it as he assessed his son, taking in the bloodshot eyes, and disheveled appearance.

"You look like crap kid" Henry said curtly.

"Really dad, you come all the way to the Psych office, harass Gus late last night, all to tell me I look a little untidy?" Shawn snorts in derision, "well I'm sorry that my appearance has disappointed you even more." He held the door knob tightly, clenching it in his fist, "now if that's all you came here for, you can leave." He made a motion to shut the door.

"Shawn no" Henry interjected sticking his foot out to stop the door from closing. "For god's sake Shawn stop being so sensitive, you're acting like I mortally offended you, when all I did was say everything I've been saying for the past thirty years. It was nothing new, so don't act like what I said was such a surprise."

"You don't get it" Shawn said slowly shaking his head, "you don't see how yesterday's fight might have been different from any other fight?"

"The only thing that was different" Henry replied, rubbing his head "was that you became more of a crybaby than usual." He looked at Shawn sharply, "you just got fired Shawn, maybe you should be devoted your time to nailing the guy, and bringing a little respect back to this –"he struggled for a second, trying to find a word to describe Psych "business. Instead your spending your time crying about things that I said, that you and I both know are truths." Shawn's eyes narrowed, as he stared at his father in shock, and anger. Sharp hurt laced his eyes, striking Henry, triggering a lingering feeling of regret in his heart; had he gone too far? "Kid-" he began but could only get the beginning of his sentence out before being harshly interrupted by Shawn.

"Get out" Shawn said, his voice low but dripping with malice. Henry made a motion to open his mouth, "GET OUT!" he repeated, this time his voice elevated to a sharp yell. Henry's eyes widened and his foot moved unconsciously from the door, giving Shawn enough room to slam the door closed. He locked, and bolted the door before walking further in the office. "God damnit!" He shouted kicking his desk violently, before sliding down, crumpling to the floor, "I'll close this case" he vowed to himself, his low voice echoing throughout the empty office, "I have to".

A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter 6! Thoughts? Comments? Send me a review! I love you guys


End file.
